In the last year, we have continued our studies that investigate how cells divide and differentiate in an effort to understand how these processes may fail during diseases like cancer. Specifically, this report will outline progress that we have made in the past year that extend our studies on how proteins localize and assemble during growth and development of the model organism Bacillus subtilis and in the human pathogen Staphylococcus aureus. Our lab first proposed that micron-scale membrane curvature can drive the subcellular localization of proteins. In the last year we have proposed a more detailed mechanistic model, which we termed the dash-and-recruit model, that describes how a morphogenetic protein localizes to convex membranes. A manuscript submitted for publication describing these results is currently under revision. Our studies in B. subtilis cell division have recently prompted us to examine cell division in the human pathogen Staphylococcus aureus. We recently discovered that an essential cell division protein is sufficient to both promote the stable assembly of the division machinery and subsequently drive the disassembly of the machinery during cytokinesis. Since this single protein is instrumental for several steps of a critical cellular process, we envision that it may represent a novel antibiotic target. A manuscript describing these has been submitted for publication.